


Passing the Torch

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (both are really just mentioned), F/M, Gen, M/M, are they the best siblings in the world? yes, because hoti isabelle lightwood is a dream come true thank you shtv for that!, lightwood siblings bonding!, oh also a little bit of heline content!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Before the big move to Alicante, Alec has one last official action to make: naming Isabelle Head of the New York Institute.





	Passing the Torch

“You wanted to see me, Mister Inquisitor,” Izzy says with a wide smile as she slips into Alec’s office, which unbeknownst to her will be her office within a few days’ time.

“I did,” Alec says with a smile rising from his seat to greet his baby sister with a hug. They’ve barely seen each other since returning from his honeymoon, carving out a few moments and a rare dinner here and there to catch up between traveling Institute to Institute and now Magnus and Alec’s big move to Alicante.

“How goes the move?” Izzy asks pulling back from their embrace to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk crossing her legs neatly.

Alec’s confirmation meeting for Inquisitor had gone surprisingly well, a few Clave members made their distaste quite clear, but in a room where their voices weren’t as loud Alec didn’t have to worry. He is officially already the Inquisitor, ensuring the passage of the Downworlder ban as his first act alongside Consul Penhallow before even moving to the city. As of yesterday, the motion to create a High Warlock of Alicante position has officially been submitted and should be voted on and pass before days end. Jia already plans to officially offer the role to Magnus before the weeks out so he can get to work as soon as possible. Alicante is set to be their home in a few days’ time.

“Good, the move itself will take roughly 30 seconds since Magnus is just relocating our entire loft,” Alec says with a laugh. “Everything else is just tying up loose ends here before we go.”

Magnus has been reaching out to every client passing along the names of other warlocks for them to rely on while Alec has been setting everything in stone at the Institute. Most of it is all done, the only task left being officially naming his successor.

“Which is what I wanted to talk to you about,” Alec says moving to sit in the chair beside Izzy and face her head on instead of across his desk. “The last thing I need to do here is officially name a new Institute Head and I’d like it to be you.”

Alec smiles at his baby sister as her eyes widen, mouth hanging open agape in shock.

“Me?” she says small and surprised.

“Yeah, you,” Alec says with a shake of his head. This isn’t a spur of the moment decision, nor one made simply because she’s his sister. She’s meant for this job, has the smarts and the authority to handle this quite possibly better than any head of the Institute ever has. Alec truly believes that within her first month his sister could truly outdo him. “There’s no better person for the job, you’re a leader, you have great relationships with the Downworlders in the city already and everyone here loves you. Probably more than they’ve ever liked me considering you scowl a lot less than I do.”

Isabelle laughs at that coming out of her stupor. “Damn right they do,” she says with a confident smile her face turning more serious before she speaks again. “Alec, I, I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes?” he says hopeful.

Isabelle smiles bright and wide with an agreeing shake of her head, the yes in response still a little shocked, but mostly excited.

“Thank you so much,” she says reaching out to grip her brother’s hand. He squeezes back instantly.

“Don’t thank me, it’s an easy choice.”

It is, it truly is. He hadn’t overthought it nor considered any other candidate when Jia had asked if he wanted to reach out to other Institutes for potential candidates. Isabelle is in Alec’s opinion, the best of them, not just in their family, but of Shadowhunters as a whole. It had taken meeting Magnus for Alec to truly evolve and see beyond the way they were raised, but Isabelle had always been fighting for what was right and not what was the law since they were children. If Magnus and Alec’s new roles were meant to represent leaders for change at the highest level then Isabelle would be a shining light of the same thing at the Institute level.

“Did you tell mom yet?” Isabelle asks after a moment.

Alec shakes his head. He’d considered it, but knew that breaking the news to her would be something Isabelle would love to do. Their mother no longer cares about status or the heavy weight of the Lightwood legacy that rested on the shoulders of her children, but her prideful support of the people her children have become never ceases to amaze them. There was a time she would have scoffed at the idea of Isabelle leading anything, but now he knows the news will be welcome with a warm smile and a borderline aggressively long hug.

“It’s kind of crazy to think about how much she used to rave about the Lightwood legacy,” Isabelle continues. “About how following the law was the only way for us to maintain it. Now here we are, breaking all the rules, changing them and she’s still proud, prouder really.”

“We’re making our own legacy,” Alec says.

The Lightwood legacy sits in this room and down the hall with a sparring Jace and Max. Maryse is quick to admit the burdens and darkening of that legacy is on her and Robert, but she no longer sees it as a mess that the four of them have to clean up. There was a time they’d have done anything to tow the line, to do what she’d wished for them all their youth, but now they’re walking their own paths. Inciting change so that the Lightwood legacy will no longer be a tainted past made half clean by law abiding actions, but a legacy of change, respect and equality.

Isabelle smiles softly before letting go of Alec’s hand rising from her chair. She runs her fingers along the end of his desk, her desk now, before turning to Alec with cheeky grin.

“You know I’ll be redecorating this entire room, right?”

Alec laughs, “I’d expect nothing else.”

Isabelle rounds the desk plopping down in the chair attempting to situate herself comfortably.

“And this chair will be the first thing to go,” she says swirling around in it with a frown.

“Oh, no you don’t want to do that,” Alec says standing up and leaning against the desk. Isabelle raises an eyebrow in question, the look so similar to one he knows he often sports himself. “The uncomfortable chair is a part of the job. If the chairs too comfortable you’ll stay put, this one forces you to get up, move around, not obsess over the same paperwork for quite as long. It gets you out of the chair and out the door to go home to the man you love.”

Alec smiles talking about Magnus, but also making sure Isabelle remembers that no matter how important the job is the person you fall into at the end of every day is more important. Not that Isabelle falls into Simon every day just yet, they’re taking things slow and despite all the shit Alec gives Simon he’s glad they’re committed to making it work. Isabelle tilts her head with a smile.

“Fine,” she says reaching out and picking up two of the frames on Alec’s desk. One a photo of the four Lightwood siblings sitting in a field outside Alicante, a barely one-year old Max in Jace’s arms while Isabelle ruffles Alec’s hair; the other a photo of Magnus and Alec on their wedding day walking hand in hand out of the ceremony, Isabelle and Maryse tightly embracing clear in the background. “But if I have to keep the chair, I’m keeping these too. And before you try to argue about this one,” she says lifting up the one from their wedding day putting on her best baby sister puppy dog eyes. “I know you have like a billion pictures from that day, so hush, this one is mine now.”

Alec chuckles relenting to his sister immediately, not that he would have really fought her on it, he’s a proud man who doesn’t fall to the whims of many, but one well timed look from his husband, his sister or his niece can break his resolve in an instant.

Isabelle starts talking about policy from there, ideas she wants to implement and already starts pulling up the form to request Helen be permanently transferred to her Institute and instated as the new weapon’s master in her wake.  Alec ensures her that the Shadowhunter and Downworlder partnerships she has been at the forefront of alongside Luke will become permanent official fixtures, shares his own ideas for how they could expand it beyond just friendly teams.

“You’re gonna steal Luke from me, aren’t you?” she says with a huff.

Alec smiles sheepishly which he knows is answer enough. Though he hasn’t officially spoken to him about it yet, Alec has plans to have Luke continue his work to encourage Downworlders to join the partnership program, traveling across the globe and using his deep knowledge of both sides to help others build sturdy bridges.

Isabelle accepts the loss with another huff, “Fine, but consider this my formal request that Aline be the official liaison between New York and Alicante.”

“You I both know the second you offer Helen that position, Aline will make that request herself.”

“Exactly,” Isabelle says with a triumphant smile. Alec just shrugs, no matter where any of them are, they’ve formed a team, a family amongst this scattered group of people that will all work side by side no matter how much distance is put between them.

Underhill knocks on the door a moment later, handing Alec a security report that Alec immediately turns down with a small gesture.

“You’ll be reporting to Isabelle from now on,” he says inclining his head towards his sister.

Underhill nods with a smile handing the report to Isabelle instead, “Ma’am.”

Isabelle takes the tablet reviewing it quietly for a moment before launching into discussion about a pack of relentless Raveners that refuse to stay dead downtown. She and Underhill begin talking strategy, Isabelle confidently giving Underhill instructions of who to send out to permanently finish them off.

Alec’s phone vibrates in his pocket, Magnus’ name flashing up on the screen. Alec tilts it towards his sister, inclining his head towards the door as she flashes him a quick smile not pausing in her conversation with Underhill.

Alec quietly closes the door behind him, answering the call.

“Hello, husband,” Alec says answering his phone as he confidently steps away from his old office, knowing that the Institute is safe in his sisters’ more than capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promo, I wrote a Heline fic inspired by that line about Izzy hiring on Helen as the new weapons master, which you can read [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104517)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
